


五月晴

by Divano_Messiah



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 1398年春大概十一二岁的幼亨在蒙茅斯遇到了在乡下瞎逛的王女，总的来说是即使查史料也会发现完全没有这回事的纯正造谣。
Relationships: The Dauphin/Henry V of England
Kudos: 2





	五月晴

他们说镇上来了几个法国人的时候，亨利没有听得很仔细。

即使只将目光局限于威尔士，蒙茅斯也是个偏僻地方。倘若来了什么外人，若不是迷了路，便是途径这附近然后来补给，买些吃食再养护一下马匹。若是在天还亮堂时沿河步行至南边的山丘，就能把这附近最值得称道的风景收进眼底，来回一趟甚至不需要半日。像这样一个无趣的地方，即使别地的贵族兴致使然地来拜访一番，也会很快因日常生活的枯燥平淡而离去。

至于法国人会在这一带做些什么，不是他作为公爵的儿子对此不够上心，而是蒙茅斯的确平淡到连有用的情报都打听不到几句。只要没穿着铠甲拿着剑盾来，就与别的外来人没什么两样。

女佣在忙于替他收拾行囊。等天气再暖和点，他就该去赫里福德。她说哈尔、不要乱跑，他嗯嗯应下，还是在午饭结束后就独自出了门。这天在南街有集市，他探头去看，身上没带几个钱也不影响他用眼睛将摆出来的商品扫一遍。他在抵达之前就知道自己不会有任何收获，他平时也不负责采购，他不懂得判断商品的成色，只知道它们在这座镇子里随处可见。有几个和他年纪相仿的孩子在远一些的地方打闹，一个亚麻色头发的男孩看向他，另一个褐色头发的对这位同伴耳语了几句什么。他们很快跑开了，谁也没上来同他搭话。

亨利离开街市，朝着他们消失不见的那个方向走了。

他走过街口时听见几句异乡语言，他听得似懂非懂。他学过一些法语，但在偏僻地方不常有机会使用，时间久了自然会稍稍生疏一些。他侧过脑袋瞥去，说法语的那几人都是轻装打扮，但有那么两三人肩头盖着长披、其中一人甚至连头颈也遮挡着，看不清腰间是否佩剑。巷子里传出孩子们玩闹的动静，巷口处弹来一个圆球，越过亨利的肩飞了出去，掉落在那个蒙着脑袋的人脚边上。被那行法国人中的一个牵着的马匹打了个响鼻，他们都停了下来。巷子中的笑闹声止住了，亨利被那骤然降临的静默弄得有些烦闷。为免被认为是罪魁祸首，他状若无事地加快了脚步。

他快步走过那行法国人身边时，戴着兜帽的那人抬起脸来。他以为自己看见了一双蓝色的眼睛。

他在当日晚归了。女佣确认过他安然无恙，背过身去抱怨了两句，又低着头走开了，他权当做没听见，也懒得去训斥她是否对他表现得不够尊敬。他们都差不多要受够这地方了，但即使去了赫里福德，他也不确定生活能有多大转变。他与父亲很不亲近，对父亲被卷入的那些个与王都扯得上关系的纷争也不太感兴趣，那么待在蒙茅斯或赫里福德可能都差不多。学些东西，然后出外厮混，然后祈祷，然后再来一遍。这样的日子他已经忍受了很久，也不介意再多几年。

这一天没有新的来信。法国人没有离开，也没有闹出什么大动静。亨利睡下得很早，梦中看见了些模糊混沌的东西，但在醒来时也就忘得一干二净。他醒来时天还未亮，他起身走到窗前，对着阴沉的天空发愣。距离预备动身的日子不远了，他开始担心花在路途中的时间会不会落雨。

天亮以后也没有落雨。他在餐桌前草草填了下肚子，也没有看书就又出了门去。他去了小圣堂一趟，长椅上落了灰，里头只有他一人。他孤零零来，也孤零零走。徘徊在街市附近的孩子们依然吵闹，那行法国人却不见了，也不知是在酒馆里头打发时间，还是在天亮时分就先一步离去了。

如果是后者，那么到头来亨利也没弄明白他们的来意。

这地方太无趣了，能让他挂心的事情很少，数日以来这才算是稍稍有些异常的第一起。他踩过巷尾流出的污水，往镇子外头走去。他选择的这个出口处没有更新的马蹄印，他低着头琢磨半晌，才困惑于自己究竟在做些什么。要打听外来人的去向其实很容易，在街头巷尾多问几个人就行，而且不在这个出口也可能是要去不同的方向。如果他真是想寻求一个答案，那么在这附近转悠实在说不上是多么高明。

他还是向外走去了。沿河流步行，小心地不踩到泥泞处，靴跟还是会带出扎得很浅的草根。越过坡地继续向前就是河道交汇处，那里有一片浅滩，他可以去那里多打发一段时间。他攀上坡顶的时候，天空放晴了。

这时他被一样东西绊住了脚。他低头去确认是不是一块凸出地面的岩石，看见的却是一个因方才的那一碰而开始滚落的圆球。像是会在街头巷尾被平民的孩子们抛接玩耍的那种，反正这一带也没有什么娱乐，这种单调的东西从三五岁玩到十一二岁也不出奇。十一二岁的亨利没跟他们一起玩过，但他目睹着它撞击墙壁，跌进草堆，或是像前一日那样飞过自己的肩头。它向前滚动，他下意识地迈开脚步，追在了它的后头。

他将步子迈得很开，几乎是在奔跑。那个圆球弹起又落下，时快时慢，在坡度稍缓时终于被草丛拦住。草丛边坐着一个人，穿着打扮有些眼熟。亨利眯着眼看，想起这是那群裹着肩膀的法国人中的一个，是唯一戴着兜帽的那个。这一天对方将兜帽放下了，露出了头颈，看身形是年轻的、正在生长的少年人，头发却很浅、也显得细软，被阳光照作灿烂的金色。

他侧过脸来，他的脸孔很白净，轮廓还未完全长开，显得青涩之余还有几分秀丽。他没有穿着铠甲，他的外披堆在身后，金发自耳鬓垂下。他显然比在街巷中玩耍的孩童要年长一些，处在正向成人过渡去的年纪里，朦胧、模糊、连形态都暧昧不定。

有那么一会儿，亨利只是安静地望着他，一句话也没能说出来。那个法国人微微抬起眉毛，在他连肩也侧过来时，亨利瞥见他的膝上有一个正在成型的花环，是五月里随处可见的粉白色野花。亨利在那一刻甚至有些迷惑了，他开始觉得这外来者的动机变得更为难懂了，除非真的只是兴致使然、在旅途中稍作停歇并寻一处稍微好些的风景，又觉得这画面本身并不十分离奇。在那些脆弱的枝条和花瓣之外，那双手会捧起书卷还是执起长剑都不会为旅途中偶遇的陌生人所知。然后他向旁侧伸展手臂，他的手指很长，但在这个距离上甚至无法判断出那究竟是不是习武之人的手。他的指尖上还沾着一片花，随着他探出的动作而轻轻坠落下去，消失在草叶间。

他握住了那个圆球，将它拿了起来，手腕一翻、托在掌心。

这是你的东西吗？他轻声问。他的声音喑哑和缓，说的仍是法语，亨利花了片刻去反应。随后公爵家的男孩退了半步，小声回了个“不”。那个法国人若有所思地看了他一阵，忽然毫无征兆地咧嘴笑了。

“哈尔！”再然后，从坡地的更高处传来了呼喊声，“哈尔——你父亲来信了！”

亨利还看着他。那个法国人没有动弹，既没有扔出那个球，也没有收回手去。他脸上的笑容开怀又古怪，将少年人的面容歪曲了、更为模糊了，好像一转头就会从记忆中流逝去，只留下金色的太阳与五月的风。女佣又唤了一次，亨利转过身去，循着呼唤走去，没有再回头去看那个古怪的异乡人。

他离开时还记得那片掉落在草叶间的花瓣的颜色。

他去了赫里福德，但也没有在那儿留太久。

这一年的晚些时候，他的父亲被国王放逐出境了。即使事前已经有些预兆，但变故实际发生时还是来得很突然，好在他的处境其实并没有变糟。国王将他接到身边，待他很好。他从书卷中读到更多字，他祈祷时不需要再去狭小无人的老旧圣堂。生活不再是一成不变，娱乐和需要遵循的规范都变多了些，谜题也变得更多，他谈不上自己是否喜欢这种程度的变化。

他被教导着继续练习法语发音，能够和他对话的人更多，他让颤音从舌尖掉落时，偶尔会想起更为喑哑和缓的发音方式。他听说父亲越过海峡去了法国。流言在扩散，在走廊下，在教堂里，在一盏半开的窗外。他越过窗沿看向远方。他想起那些异乡人，不知来意，匆匆走过，毫无防备的模样天真又愚蠢，闯进一成不变的日子，然后什么也没有留下。

国王说有一天他们会回来。有一天他们都会回来，带着利剑而非鲜花。

那就到海峡的那边去，亨利想。他什么也没说，他等候着。

**Author's Note:**

> 无关紧要的注解：这时候的国王是理查二世，亨四堂兄，这个阶段跟亨四关系很僵，再往后亨四就从海对岸跑回来政变篡位了。


End file.
